A Night With Sesshoumaru
by An Unwanted Soul
Summary: The Lord of the western territories -Sesshoumaru- reflects on a recent meeting with his brother -Inuyasha- which leads to a quest of his own.
1. A Night To Think Before

INUYASHA... HIDDEN EMOTIONS / A NIGHT WITH SESSHOUMARU...

By, An Unwanted Soul

Formerly- Lord Setsanu

Disclaimer... I make no money off of this story nor do I care to. My beloved Inuyasha does not belong to me... Are you happy you get to rub that in my face? Oh yeah don't sue. I mean honestly... What would you do with three dollars? Oh and a big shout out goes to.....Missy Bee, and Miyuki-Chan..... I am a really big fan so I want you to judge me really tough okay? Oh and their stories kick ass!! Okay that about does it.

Warning... this story is a work in progress so errors will be made and it may be raunchy later on or even in this one. Please be gentle except for those mentioned above. This came from daydreams, ideas, other works from people and my own twisted imagination so tread carefully. Now for the warnings.

flames are accepted but to flame you should really read the whole story. If you don't like it you should stop, and if you don't read the story all the way through you really have no right to flame. And if you do read the whole story you can flame but what kind of moron reads a story they don't like? Yeah I know mind tricks, they are so much fun aren't they my little victims?

Try and be nice with flames? This is my first time so I don't know all the terms to let people know I made it up. I think 'au' means alternate universe and I guess this story is kind of like that even though it isn't that big of a stretch to see it happen in one of the episodes if you think about it...

And the last warning... if I make any mistakes please tell me what mistakes that I made. we may or may not know each other but I want to become really good at this and for that I need support whether it puts me down or strokes my ego. And for all you nc-17 readers- not that kind of a stroke, you sickos! Hahaha. Just kidding.

About the sicko part that is.

Thank you all for reading that.

(( oops, I forgot the notes... I do that an awful lot. Now just to fill you in if you see these things = :: :: that means that is an action they are taking, whether walking or throwing or moving to look around. It let's me be a little more descriptive. I will put what ever the character is saying in = " " just so you know and thoughts will come in the form of ... gee I can't think of anything... oh wait! Aha! Thanks to sugar, for it has saved the day... yes I shall put thoughts inside of these bad boys = [ ] this time. Of course the weird ( ) belong to my little intrusions upon their world... and yes I know I should know what these symbols are called... what a pathetic teenager I am huh? What's that? You want me to shut up so you can read my pitiful story? ::blushes:: oops... I am such a ditz all righty then! Go ahead ))

INUYASHA... HIDDEN EMOTIONS / A NIGHT WITH SESSHOUMARU...

Chapter one: A night to think before...

::The clouds part, and as the trickle lines of a full round moon rain down upon the world, they glint off of a huge and beautifully lush palace towards the west. Within the highest room of this palace a powerful Youkai prince begins to stir from his somewhat unsettling dreams. Visions of his half brother Inuyasha, the human companions he travels with, and the powerful blade bestowed upon Inuyasha by their father dance through his mind.

(( this next part still belongs to the actions, it's the dream Sesshoumaru was having ))

"I hate you! SESHOUMARU?! I will be the one to... FINISH YOU!" said

Inuyasha as he thrust the blade towards Sesshoumaru's heart though Inuyasha himself might not believe Sesshoumaru has one at all.

"You... finish me?" Sesshoumaru said, that cold and quiet demeanor he possessed meant to enrage Inuyasha.

"You would first have to keep up with me... little brother." Sesshoumaru said in a sneer of a voice before backhanding Inuyasha into the ground.

"You will never have what it takes to defeat me, nor will you ever truly be able to wield the powers of our fathers legacy... you are little more than a simpering fool..." said Sesshoumaru in a cold and acidic tone before he turned his back and seemingly dissipated into the night and the wind, leaving his brother on his knee in quiet rage.

Slowly, the visions of their last encounter ebbed from his mind as he sat up in the 'Bed' he slept in.

(( do they have beds? Or just cots with wooden blocks for pillows... and thanks to Kagome... sleeping bags! It doesn't matter I'll just refer to it as a futon... ))

As he sat up a gentle gust of wind blew through the open windows of his chamber, letting his sparkling silver hair gently sway over his shoulders. He crossed his 'arm' over his chest gently, as he began to think::

[ Only I can do it... only I have what it takes to make Inuyasha understand. If he does not become stronger using the sword that our father left him he will only be vulnerable. In the end, whether he knows it or not... I want him to be happy... to live... but he can be such a fool sometimes. ]

::Sesshoumaru closes his eyes and smiles gently, remembering how they were when they were younger.::

[ I doubt if he even remembers, or if he even knew. I was never far away from him when he was a child... those bastard humans, always teasing him... hurting him. How I hated them, all but the human who gave birth to him who seemed to protect him as much as father or I would, though she need not hide in the tree's like I, or worry about becoming to enraged and decimating the entire empire like father would have. If that dolt of a brother had any clue as to how much we cared for him... how much I care for him, perhaps he would not say such things. ]

::Sesshoumaru sighs gently as he remembers Inuyasha's words "I hate you! SESHOUMARU?! I will be the one to... FINISH YOU!" but, he smiled gently all the same, here where no one could see how he truly felt, and if they did would only look upon him in fear thinking he meant to kill, for after all, Sesshoumaru would rarely smile less he was about to kill, and there were not many who could even recognize the look on his face as a smile::

[ That however was a lie wasn't it Inuyasha? ]

::Sesshoumaru looks up to the ceiling thoughtfully::

[ For when you spoke those words I did not sense your 'hate' but I smelled your fear, or rather your regret... maybe your not as much of a fool as I thought you were, or at least maybe you aren't 'always' the fool I think you are. Perhaps one day Inuyasha we will walk the same path, together as brothers should, but not until I may spread the quiet news of death to anyone who dares to lay a hand on you or those you care for, you went through enough pain with that foolish priestess Kikyo. ]

::Sesshoumaru looks down at Rin, who snuggled into his side smiling and sleeping peacefully, and he feels that warm pang in his heart he is slowly learning how to accept and even appreciate, unused to it as he is. He frowns ever so gently thinking of what Inuyasha must have gone through when he lost his first love::

[ the one thing I could not protect you from, damn you Inuyasha if you ever make me say that again... ]

::Sesshoumaru reaches inside his garment into a pocket over the right side of his chest. He pulls out two pieces of parchment, one holds a picture of Rin and Janken together smiling gently in the chamber of the palace. He remembered the day he had it done. He remembered Rin's happiness and how flattered Janken seemed to be::

the week of the picture

"Oh my lord Sesshoumaru! You want me and the human child to be sketched? You actually wish to honor us as such?! Said Janken with a tear of happiness in his eyes.

::Sesshoumaru smiled down at Rin, though everyone else in the room cringed in fear at this gesture, save for his closest servants. However –like Janken- even they seemed a little unnerved::

"Go get dressed Rin..." said Sesshoumaru.

::Rin smiled brightly and ran down the halls to their room to pick out something nice while Sesshoumaru turned a burning frightful gaze on Janken::

"...and as for you..." he said finishing his former sentence. "I desire your picture, should you ever be so horribly mangled beyond the recognition of your race that I would need to restore you to a suitable order with Tenseiga... should you anger me, Janken. Do you understand?"

::Janken's face contorted in fear as Sesshoumaru smiled at him and he did a fearful scuffle in a small circle from his panic as Sesshoumaru lifted him off the ground quietly and with great ease::

"Janken?" said Sesshoumaru in a calm –threatening- voice.

"Yes milord...?" said Janken in pure fright.

"Go get dressed." Said Sesshoumaru.

::and with this Janken went flying through the air landing against the wall nearest his chamber with a bone cracking thud, though Sesshoumaru barely seemed to move::

the current night

::Sesshoumaru smiled at the picture and at how cute Rin looked in it. She had not let him down and picked out her best kimono, though she refused to let anyone see her in it first except him. He had been suspecting as much though, as he remembered having to go to their chamber to get her out in time. The memory being a fond one he stroked her face next to him as he placed the parchment back into the pocket and looked at the second one. It was just as well drawn and depicted his brother Inuyasha who lay restless and awake in a tree of the tragic priestesses home village, and at the base of the tree stood Kagome who looked up at Inuyasha. The picture captured everything, from Inuyasha's comforted look from being near Kagome to the sparkle in her eyes as she looked up at him. Sesshoumaru began to wonder what the day must have been like for them::

the day of Inuyasha's picture

::Inuyasha sits comfortable in a tree, over looking the field where he watches Shippou and Kilala play in, while Sango chases Miroku around in the same area, but for different reasons as the lecherous monk has a somewhat drunken smile on his face for where his hand had just been::

moments before this in the field where Miroku and Sango sat

"So Miroku how have you been? You seem a little more light hearted than you have been in a while..." says Sango in a kind and cheerful tone.

"Why thank you Sango, I am touched that you noticed." said Miroku with a smile as she blushed at the comment.

"y-You still haven't acknowledged why you seem so happy." She said trying to conceal her blush gently.

"It is simple..." he said as he motioned towards the playing kitsune and fire cat "Watching them, being able to enjoy your company, knowing Kagome and Inuyasha will join us in a few moments –after Kagome brings some of that wonderful food from her era, and being able to simply relax with all of you... how could I be anything else but pleased?" Miroku smiles broadly and Sango thinks she may like this side of Miroku as much as she hopes he genuinely likes her.

::watching from a tree Inuyasha can see the smile on their faces, and realizes Miroku must have said something incredibly sweet. He begins to count down::

Inuyasha- "5..."

Miroku- "Sango?"

Inuyasha- "4..."

Sango- "yes Miroku?"

Inuyasha- "3..."

Miroku- "there is a very large beetle on your chest."

Inuyasha- "2..."

Sango- "really?" ::Sango looks down and notices the insect right on her left side of her chest, and also notices Miroku's hand making a quick rush to grab as much of the 'BUG' as his hand can old::

Inuyasha- "1..."

::Miroku's hand falls right on her breast while the beetle flies off, his head turns with the flying beetle though his hand does not move::

Miroku- "oh look at that... the beetle has flown away." Miroku says with another smile as Sango sits there in shock before reacting as she usually does.

Inuyasha- "Dead meat." Says Inuyasha at last.

Sango- "MIROKU!!" she screams reaching to slam him with her fist, but the monk is already running away, she gives chase with a look of pure, flustered, angry annoyance on her face.

::in the tree Inuyasha smiled sadly, watching them and thinking of how he wished to be that close with someone. His ears perked up a bit as he heard approaching footsteps, and caught Kagome's familiar scent, and that of -a certain packaged noodle product- the various other food items she held with her::

back with Inuyasha and Kagome together near the tree

"Why is Sango chasing Miroku?" asks Kagome who then thinks about it for a moment.

"Never mind. When do you think she'll catch him?" she asks more realistically.

"As soon as he trips over that rock." Says Inuyasha.

::as if on cue Miroku fell down over a rather large rock, only to have his back used as a trampoline as Sango stomped on him repeating the word 'lecher' out of annoyance at his constant deeds::

"Wow Inuyasha! You really know your stuff." Says Kagome with a smile.

"With eyes like these I don't miss much." He says as he looks down towards Kagome.

::as they sit and stand looking at one another time seems to stand still. Kagome begins to blush and Inuyasha smiles jumping down from the tree.::

"Come on... Kagome. Let's go over there and break em' up before we lose one of our friends." Says Inuyasha as he smiles at her.

::Kagome blushes again and starts walking next to Inuyasha as they go to check on their quite possibly crippled friend::

back in Sesshoumaru's chamber on the current night

[ I guess I won't know what happened to you that day unless I ask you... perhaps one day I will. ]

::Sesshoumaru places the picture back into his pocket and picks up a juicy red apple, one of the assortment of fruits he had in a bowl next to the bed in case Rin got hungry during the night and wanted a snack. He tossed it up and down a few times, before he caught it and flung it at the door, which opened just in time to let Janken be slammed in the head by the apple::

"Mmmmfff!" shouted a muffled Janken, with an apple lodged into his mouth.

::slowly Rin rubbed her eyes and sat up. she looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled, then looked at Janken and shook her head. Sesshoumaru's hand found the top of her head and she giggled a bit as Janken did his usual 'got to get this out of my throat so I can breath' maneuver, which involved using the sharper end of his staff, trying to pry the apple loose. Slowly though Sesshoumaru got up and walked over to Janken, he smiled ever so gently::

"Oh Janken... let me assist you." said Sesshoumaru, while Rin smiled at him.

::Janken staff was placed at his side just in time –and away from his mouth- as a powerful backhand slammed him in the head. The apple went flying out of the window to which Janken soon followed after, screaming as he fell::

"Now you go back to sleep." Said Sesshoumaru in a kind voice towards Rin who merely pointed out the window.

::Sesshoumaru followed her small fingers and saw the sun beginning to rise. He realized Janken had come to probably ask what they would want for breakfast, but Sesshoumaru having been in such deep thought had forgotten all about the time, though he still saw no reason to admit this fact out loud::

"Well then, get dressed... while I go fetch Janken." Said Sesshoumaru calmly as he leapt out of the window.

::Rin nodded and wondered what their day would be like, she smiled even more though knowing it would be like every other day; unforgettable::

as Sesshoumaru fell gently through the air

[ Well Inuyasha, I suppose I am at a loss... but I shall not worry. One day you will be strong and I won't need to protect you anymore. Until then though, I shall always watch over you... and one day maybe, we can truly act like brothers... for I would like that... ]

::Sesshoumaru lands next to a dazed unmoving Janken and kneels down::

"for breakfast... I will trust you to make something that is to my liking and to Rin's. you shall join us this morning so get cleaned up." says Sesshoumaru somewhat coldly, but with enough change in his tone to flatter Janken.

"yes milord... you can count on me." says Janken as Sesshoumaru walks away. But as the lord of the eastern land walks to his court to greet the dawning sun he raises his hand as if waving and speaks.

"I know I can Janken... I know. Also, be ready. We have something to do today. You will be essential for the task I have in mind, Janken." He says never looking back to see the tears of appreciation in his vassals eye.

[ Inuyasha... one day I shall bring you here, to my palace... you and your friends, despite their being human. And one day with the rising sun you and I shall be true brothers... I hope that you will want the same thing as I... one day.]

::Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to wander to the rising sun, before walking back towards his palace in the mornings light::

meanwhile, at Inuyasha's camp as the others are waking up

::Inuyasha sits in his tree, looking down on the bodies of his friends and down on Kagome, he looks to the sun and imagines his brother::

[ If I was a full fledged demon... then maybe Sesshoumaru would accept me as his brother. One day, Sesshoumaru, you will accept me... won't you? I ain't as stupid as you might think, after all... As vicious as you are you have never killed me, even when it was within your power to do so. If you hated me as much as you say you could have crushed me when we were children, or killed me as I was bound in the forest, where I was pinned to that damned tree... but you never did. One day Sesshoumaru I will be a full demon, and we will be brothers you and I. ]

::Inuyasha looks down from the sun and towards a waking Kagome who looks up and smiles at him::

[ And I hope, that you'll accept them to... they really aren't so bad. ]

::he smiles at her to before he slaps his neck very hard. A dazed Miyoga falls off of Inuyasha's neck like a leaf::

[ at least... not all the time. ]

::And so another day begins as Inuyasha jumps from the tree to greet Kagome his friends and the morning. All of them knowing that the time the spend will be... unforgettable::

...

...

...

...THE END!

I don't know what happened... I put in the arrows and when I did everything that had been in them was completely erased... lots of important thoughts going on... now I got one really nice review so if she read it again she will notice she has been added to the judge me as harsh as you can section. I am going to hope the new symbols I put for thoughts goes through without a hitch.

I hope my one reviewer does not change her tune about what I wrote but if she does it's cool. The fact I got one review the day it was posted makes me happy enough anyway.

Okay this story is done... again... What is this the third time? now I am not going to ask you to review because that is what everyone else does... besides, begging works SO much better. If you liked it let me know with a review. Oh and please tell me if you think I should, either keep on writing... give up... or continue this story. This isn't a one shot story but if you didn't like it, it will be. Well I guess that all there is huh? Thanks for taking the time to read and or skim through this. Tell me what you think okay? See ya all later!... at least I hope... heh...


	2. The Trip To Return What Was Lost

INUYASHA... HIDDEN EMOTIONS / A NIGHT WITH SESSHOUMARU...

By, An Unwanted Soul

(( Hey! Looks like I made it. I checked out my old account. I had more reviews than I thought... Like eight or something. Doesn't take much, to make me happy. Any way I figured I might as well update if I am going to repost such and old story. All this time away has luckily given me a few ideas... So bear with me all right? Same rules apply, even though –since I do not want to neglect the all mighty copy and paste- I guess I'll post them again. So without further ado, here goes chapter two. ::hopes he won't get stoned:: Oh yeah, as far as when this takes place? Use your imagination... This is impulse right now, so we will deal with the other stuff in the next chapter all right? ))

Warning... this story is a work in progress so errors will be made and it may be raunchy later on or even in this one. Please be gentle except for those mentioned above. This came from daydreams, ideas, other works from people and my own twisted imagination so tread carefully. Now for the warnings.

flames are accepted but to flame you should really read the whole story. If you don't like it you should stop, and if you don't read the story all the way through you really have no right to flame. And if you do read the whole story you can flame but what kind of moron reads a story they don't like? Yeah I know mind tricks, they are so much fun aren't they my little victims?

Try and be nice with flames? This is my first time so I don't know all the terms to let people know I made it up. I think 'au' means alternate universe and I guess this story is kind of like that even though it isn't that big of a stretch to see it happen in one of the episodes if you think about it...

And the last warning... if I make any mistakes please tell me what mistakes that I made. we may or may not know each other but I want to become really good at this and for that I need support whether it puts me down or strokes my ego. And for all you nc-17 readers- not that kind of a stroke, you sickos! Hahaha. Just kidding.

About the sicko part that is.

Thank you all for reading that... Again.

INUYASHA... HIDDEN EMOTIONS / A NIGHT WITH SESSHOUMARU...

Chapter two: The trip to return what was lost...

::The events of the previous night and the morning had been concluded. The lord of the Western Territories, Sesshoumaru, had watched as Rin and Janken ate their morning meal -as he was still not inclined to eat anything if it could be helped. Once they were done, he instructed them both to get changed and ready for the days journey. Janken wandered away –still not liking the idea of the human girl with them. Rin stayed at the table a bit longer watching her lord. After a while, growing slightly impatient Sesshoumaru looked towards Rin. His golden eyes sparkled –she thought- in the morning light::

"Rin, I asked you to go get ready." He said gently looking at her slightly curious as to why she had not yet gotten up to do as he asked, when she was normally so obedient.

"My apologies Master Sesshoumaru!" Said Rin as she jumped up from her seat in haste to obey her lords request. She ran quickly down the halls to gather some clothing.

::Sesshoumaru regarded her for a while -watching as she ran away- and noticed a tinge of red across her cheeks. He felt the all to unfamiliar pang of warmness. No doubt he had concluded she had been daydreaming about something or other. Deciding there was little point to dwell on such trivial matters he stood looking over the table::

Flashback to that morning

"For breakfast... I will trust you to make something that is to my liking and to Rin's..." ::He said to Janken who lay on the ground -having been thrown out of a the equivalent to a window in Sesshoumaru's bed chamber- who was getting up::

::He stood looking over the table. Janken had done a good job. Rin has seemed to enjoy her meal as did Janken, though he once again dismissed this fact as trivial. Janken had also provided what Sesshoumaru had asked for, for while he chose not to eat, he saw little reason to be surrounded by the scents of the food 'they' needed. As a result of this -whenever as it was a rare occurrence he would be any where near the dining area- he had Janken arrange fresh flowers and softly scented candles, whenever he chose to sit with them for their meals. While they ate, the scents provided a calming atmosphere -one of comfort- and while he waited or watched he could let the same scents distract him from the aroma's of the meats and vegetables also present. One of his servants had quietly walked by and gathered the dishes. Sesshoumaru paid this very little attention as well as he stood and made his way to the main corridor of the palace. He looked down at his inheritance –the Tenseiga- as well as his blade –Tokijin- with idle interest. If all went as he hoped, they would both be playing very critical roles, as long as Janken did not let him down, in which case at least one of them might come to use::

(( Sorry... Do you guys ever wonder if Sesshoumaru could ever get so mad as to kill someone with Tokijin... Bring them back to life with Tenseiga and in rage... Kill them again? I guess he has to much dignity, but that could work very well in a more humor based type story right? ::smiles:: Sorry, back to business. ))

::He soon caught the scent of grass and wood -Janken- and knew it to be his vassal. He looked down in time to see the small toad Youkai gaze up at him::

"Master Sesshoumaru? I hope this is not out of line for me to say, how ever I still wonder why we do not simply leave the girl -Rin- here. All of your servants know better than to lay a finger or otherwise on her, and some -despite better judgment- even seem to like the girl." Said Janken, a little perplexed at his Master's choice in the matter

"Do you think this Sesshoumaru is making an error in judgment, Janken?" He said in the same calm voice he always used. Most associated that voice with what poisoned honey -as you could not quite tell if it was innocent or could lead to a very painful end.

::A little panicked Janken's mouth fell agape. He seriously hoped he had not said something he might not live to regret. His hold on his staff fumbled a bit before he wrapped his second hand around –as he usually did in situations like this- so as not to drop it, and also to use it as a brace for his weakening knees::

"OH! Oh-NO! No of COURSE not Master Sesshoumaru! I did not mean to imply that YOU, of all people would—"he was cut off by the slight raise in the corner of his masters lips.

"..." Sesshoumaru said nothing as a delicate silence fell over them.

::Janken's eyes grew wide, in puzzled fear. Sesshoumaru soon caught the scent of soft waters and flowers –Rin- and saw Rin running to greet them. She wore a soft blue kimono, with a darker blue sash::

"Hello Master Sesshoumaru! Lord Janken." She said smiling, apparently out of breath in her haste to not be left behind.

"Go and get Ah-Un for the travel, Janken. I will also need you to rest... You will have, much to do." He said calmly.

"Aye me Lord" he said wondering about the meaning behind those cryptic words.

::Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin for a moment before turning towards the door. She smiled brightly and ran towards it, then out into the mornings light, not needing to be told what she was to do. He walked out calmly after her wondering about what Janken had said::

[ He makes a good point. Rin is safer here perhaps, when I must usually leave her in his care. How ever I still do not like the idea of her being alone here. There will come a time when it will not be of such importance... Perhaps though, I should consider an alternate means for her safety. She is young enough now, that she could learn to become a Miko. If she was able to protect herself, I would not only have that much less to worry about, but she would be that much more useful to me... I shall entertain this idea. She is still a little to young –or naïve- to realize exactly who would and who would not be a threat, how ever if I keep her by my side as I have been... ]

::With that train of thought he broke off, barely noticing as he and Rin mounted Ah-Un –the dragon- with Janken holding on to the reigns just in front of them. Janken hit the dragon lightly and they tore up into the sky heading east –which would put them near Inuyasha and his friends as they could not travel as freely. He grew quiet as his right arm lay upon his seated left leg, the sleeve on his left shuddering strangely in the wind::

[ It was not long ago, when I would have never thought to have a human by my side, let alone consider preparing one to be a Miko. Have I changed so much? ... ]

::He broke off again as he looked down at Rin –who had turned around and into his stomach and the armor as comfortably as she could, considering she was sitting in the opposite direction upon a dragons back. No doubt the wind was a bit much for her. He knew humans could become to hot or to warm very easily::

"Janken... We will travel towards my fathers shrine." He said loud enough for Janken to hear.

(( The one that had been guarded by the wild dogs he killed in one of the first episodes that introduced him ))

"Aye me Lord!" he said, not understanding, but no less eager to obey the powerful Inu TaiYoukai.

::Ah-Un began to descend. Sesshoumaru saw Rin shudder lightly, obviously preferring the conditions they were approaching as opposed to the ones they were just in. She looked up at him. He watched as she smiled brightly. Slight tears in her eyes from the cold air. Absently he raised his right hand and stroked the tears away, before returning it to its position and looking forward. He thought nothing of it. She blushed overjoyed and huddled back into him, until there was no longer any reason –or excuse- to do so. Soon enough, Sesshoumaru began to let his mind wander back over to his brother, before Janken's cries alerted him::

"Me Lord? Why is it you want to go to your fathers shrine? I thought you had finished your business there." Said Janken. He soon blinked, his eyes widening in fear that he did not just make a mistake.

"There is business there I did not resolve. I was, unable to at the time. Now be silent, Janken." Said Sesshoumaru off hand. He had no desire to answer any questions at the moment. He was not even sure his plane would work.

::Looking into the distance he let his mind drift once again::

meanwhile with Inuyasha's group

::A small tuft of red fur could be seen inside of a large yellow bag. Little squeals came from inside as a clawed wrapped around the tuft –that was Shippou's tail- liberating him from the bag, along with what was no doubt a candy bar::

"Thanks Inuyasha! I was stuck!" said Shippou with a huge smile on his face, happy to have been freed and to have found his treat

"Yeah well serves ya right for jumpin' in places ya ain't supposed to jump in. Ya coulda asked Kagome to give that to ya you know." Said a slightly annoyed Inuyasha. He set the small Kitsune down and turned around.

"Your just jealous that I got a treat and you didn't..." he said sticking his tongue out at the hanyou's back.

::Three loud thumps were heard as Miroku walked by to see what the commotion was. He heard Shippou's comment and decided to remark::

"Ah yes... Some of us are quite fortunate, if destiny smiles down on us with a 'treat'." He said in a most righteous way.

::Inuyasha turned around, leaving a dazed Shippou –whose head, along with Inuyasha's fist had been the key to the thumping sounds- on the ground. He folded his arms up across his chest in side of his own sleeves as he glared a little at Shippou then Miroku::

"First of all I ain't jealous... And second, you really got yourself convinced about that don'tcha 'Monk'." He said with a bit emphasize on Miroku's title.

"Well of course! Treats are—"he said interrupted by Inuyasha again

"Not something that should be talked about in front of a kid!" he said slightly agitated.

::Shippou only groaned, still holding his head in one hand –paw- and 'his' treat in another. Inuyasha, Miroku, and the dazed Shippou all sat outside Kaede's hut, where Kagome was being taught more about herbs, as well as telling Kaede about other events that had happened recently involving Naraku. Sango was gathering water, on her way back, and Kirara had gone with her to keep her company::

"Oh of course. Forgive me. I forgot that we were in the presence of a child." Said Miroku with a kind smile. Shippou however, no longer dazed, jumped up at this remark and glared at both of them.

"I'll have you know that someday I will be a great demon! Besides, I am not a child!" he said pounding his paw like hand against his small chest.

::Inuyasha sat down, his arms still folded across his chest. He looked over to a slightly surprised Shippou –who had not been expecting him to sit down::

"That's funny... Cause ya look like a 'runt' ta me." He said casually. Shippou blinked then went off.

"I AM NOT-A-RUNT! Inuyasha ya big meanie! If ANYONE is a runt it is YOU! Other wise your big brother wouldn't—"Shippou had started, and was just as quickly stopped

::A large clawed fist dug into Shippou's skull, forcing his little body to fall down –hard- on the ground::

(( I like that song... ))

"You REALLY don't want to finish that sentence..." he said quietly. His voice was calm and gentle, considering he had just slammed Shippou into the ground.

::Miroku grimaced at the sight, but would take no sides. He sighed a little bit as he looked at his two friends, one of which looking as if he had run into a tree head first::

"What is going on out here?" asked Kagome kindly as she poked her head out of the hut. A sliver of tea steam floating out quietly into the air

"Inuyasha!" she cried as she saw Shippou

::Inuyasha, in a foul mood and not wanting to be 'sat' into the ground stood up and leapt off. Kagome sighed, not able –or wanting- to say the word while he was in the air, and so high for fear of really hurting him. She gathered Shippou up into her arms and looked to Miroku::

"What happened?" she asked concerned

"Shippou went a little to far, because of Inuyasha's teasing a brought up Sesshoumaru." He said simply, still not wanting to take sides. He could imagine how Inuyasha must feel at being compared to the brother he 'hated'.

::Kagome sighed a little to, and held Shippou whose eyes were down cast::

[ That was a really mean thing I said to Inuyasha... He just makes me so angry!! ...Even so, I shouldn't have said he was a runt... ESPECIALLY since I compared him to Sesshoumaru, and we all know how much they hate each other. He must hate 'me' more than ever... Oh man... Me and my big mouth. ]

"Shippou?" asked Kagome very sweetly as she looked at the little Kitsune, whose eyes were now focused in his thought. He barely realized he had been looking at her and the sky.

"Don't you think it would be a good idea to go talk to Inuyasha?" she asked him.

"He'll kill me!" he cried.

[ Even if he would LET me say sorry he wouldn't forgive me! ]

"Now now, Shippou. Inuyasha cares for you as much as we all do. He would never hurt you, more than he has..." said Miroku –hoping to be helpful and to lighten up the situation.

::Both Kagome and Shippou glared at him for his choice of words, as he laughed a little nervously::

"Fine... But will one of you come with me?" Shippou asked hopefully.

"Not this time Shippou... I think you have to do this for yourself." Said Kagome.

"Agreed." Said Miroku, nodding his head.

::Shippou sighed and –holding his candy bar as if it was a shield of some sort- he trudged on towards Inuyasha's scent. Once he was far enough away for Kagome and Miroku to talk privately they spoke::

"Do you think they will be able to make amends?" Miroku asked curiously, wondering if it was smart to let the little fox go all by himself.

"Of course. Inuyasha will forgive him. I know it." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Oh, here comes Sango!" she cried out happily

::Sure enough Sango and Kirara were walking back towards them. For once the demon slayer did not have her weapon –the large bone boomerang Hiraikotsu- with her. She smiled and waved as Kirara –in her little kitten form- mewed happily. Kagome smiled and waved back as Miroku gave a curt nod::

"Kagome child, are ye going to let an old woman wait for the rest of ye story 'and' let your tea get cold?" old Kaede's voice could be heard inside the hut. She was teasing as kindly as she always did.

"Oh! Sorry!" said Kagome drawing back in to finish recounting the last few events.

::Miroku sat there watching Sango –who regarded him as one might regard a rose with thorns, nice enough unless you got to close to it. He smiled thinking this would be a grand opportunity to speak with her, even if it was not alone::

Meanwhile, as Shippou is walking

"How could I have gotten into this situation? I am so dead!!" said the little fox demon quietly.

::Inuyasha's scent was getting stronger, and so Shippou started looking up in the tree's figuring Inuyasha would prefer branches to soil, as he usually did. Not being able to see him he did the only other thing that came to mind. He unwrapped his candy bar and started eating. He nibbled a bit as he walked around in circles near the tree's where Inuyasha's scent was the strongest. He wasn't fully aware that he was being watched. Eating the last bit, and licking his paws he decided finding Inuyasha, would take something else than a candy bar. Inuyasha leapt down quietly behind Shippou, folding his legs, and crossing his arms over his chest::

"INUYASHA?! WHERE ARE YOU?" he cried out.

"Right here..." he said almost at once from behind Shippou

::The little fox demon yelled and ran straight forward into a tree. He fell back, feeling as if everything was out to get him. Inuyasha snickered::

"Yeah... GREAT demon." He said with a slight sneer.

[ And I came here to apologize to HIM?! ] thought Shippou agitated.

::Inuyasha hopped over, quickly inspecting Shippou for injuries. Satisfied he picked the little fox up by his tail for the second time that day. Shippou immediately started struggling before remembering why he came. He stopped moving. Inuyasha blinked, having been expecting more of a fight::

[ Does he have to hold me in such an embarrassing way? ] thought Shippou again.

"What's with you? Ya got something on your mind?" Asked Inuyasha. It was the only reason he could come up with as to why Shippou was not struggling.

::Inuyasha looked at the little fox demon inquisitively. Shippou kept his head down, but his voice was clear::

"Inuyasha? I'm sorry for what I said back there. It was really mean, and I hope you will forgive me. I didn't mean it." Said Shippou. He was still worried the hanyou was going to beat him over the head again.

[ He is probably be like "Yeah, ya better be." Or "Look at the great demon now!" or he might just hit me. ]

::Inuyasha stared at him carefully for a while, wondering if it was a trick. Then, he set Shippou down gently and looked up a bit::

"It ain't a big deal. Is that all that was on your mind?" he asked calmly.

::Shippou was dumbstruck. He could not believe he wasn't insulted or beat. He just stared at Inuyasha for a while –who was beginning to get confused, and thus annoyed::

"Are ya just gonna stare at m—"he had started to say as Shippou sat down quietly. Inuyasha blinked again as Shippou spoke.

"You mean... Your not mad at me? You don't hate me?" he said quietly

"Hate you?! What, are you an idiot?! Course I don't hate you. You pissed me off, that's for sure, but I ain't never hated you." He said as if it was as obvious as the day.

[ He doesn't... Hate me? ] thought Shippou

::Shippou sat there a -still a little dumbstruck- at this turn of events. Inuyasha sat there wondering if the little fox had really thought that he hated him. Quietly he picked Shippou up. Shippou blinked again, as Inuyasha set him on his shoulders::

"Come on. We gotta get back to the others..." he smiled a little at Shippou, who sat there still confused.

"Besides, I got better things to do than sittin', here an looking at you all day." He said, knowing it would snap Shippou out of his little reverie.

[ He doesn't hate me... ] thought Shippou

"Like what? You should be 'honored' that I even let you sit by me..." he said proudly.

"Watch it you little brat." Said Inuyasha still grinning as they walked back towards the others.

"Brat?!" Shippou's voice trailing into the forest around him.

::Still arguing a little bit, they made their way back to the others –who were all relieved to see them talking, without some one –Inuyasha- hitting someone else. Kagome might have been the only one who noticed, that Shippou was sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder, as if it was the only place to be, that is until he saw Kagome and leaped into her arms::

at the shrine of Sesshoumaru –and Inuyasha's- Father.

::Ah-Un touched down at last. Rin hopped off quickly and ran around a bit to release her energy and to stretch her legs out. She was a little sad that there were no flowers she could play with, but was content to look at the stone alter. She had never seen something so simple, that looked so very important. Janken jumped down off of Ah-Un as well, letting his staff rest on the dark soil. Sesshoumaru leapt off of the dragon's back lightly, looking around. He could feel the pulse of energy, where the portal to his fathers shrine lay sealed. Ah-Un wandered happily over to Rin, who immediately got it something to eat and began petting each of the dragon's two heads. Sesshoumaru looked towards the simple shrine as Janken scurried up to him::

"Milord? You said I was going to have the honor of being of service to you?" he asked and stated carefully, though still eagerly.

::Sesshoumaru walked away from his vassal, searching for what seemed to be the most concentrated pulse of energy in the air around them. Rin watched them, interested while Janken looked a little disappointed he had been ignored until he was called by his master::

"Janken. Come. Now." He said as the little toad Youkai leapt to obey.

"Of course my lord!" running to the spot Sesshoumaru had told him to stand upon::

"Anything you ask!" he hoped those words would not be his last.

::He looked down towards both Tokijin and Tenseiga. He hoped he had not made this trip in vain::

"Janken. There is a pulse of demonic aura here. I want you to rip it open. It will allow me to return to my father tomb. While I am there, should you not fail me, you will take care of Rin. Do you understand?" he said quietly.

::Rin had looked up. She figured –as was usually the case- that her master would not let them come. He rarely did. She sighed a little but smiled and went back to playing with Ah-Un. She would behave and mind Janken until her lord Sesshoumaru returned to them. Janken nodded, still not sure why Sesshoumaru wanted to go back to that tomb. The last time, he feared he had lost his lord, and it was –if memory served- at this very spot, he was able to breach the seals that kept Sesshoumaru entombed. The old man on the staff began to laugh, then the woman shrieked. Rin flinched at both. Ah-Un paid no mind. Sesshoumaru watched as a black and purple vortex opened. With no other word he leapt through the portal::

[ I shall now see, if this plan of mine will bear any fruit. ]

::Janken watched as his lord Sesshoumaru leapt through, Ah-Un looked up slightly and Rin gasped::

"Is Master Sesshoumaru going to be all right?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course! You foolish girl. Such a task as this is no problem at all for Lord Sesshoumaru." He said confidently, not even knowing what was about to happen.

::Rin and Ah-Un, watched the portal hopefully. Ah-Un went back to eating as she sat at the dragon's legs. She would not move or speak until her Master Sesshoumaru came back to her. Janken did not seem to notice her as she spoke::

"Be careful..." she said softly.

[ At last... ]

::Sesshoumaru landed on one of the large skeletal bird demons, that carried him over a twisted land and shrine. Soon, his fathers head came into view::

"Now we shall see, if what is mine could possibly be... Returned to me."

::He thought back to the battle with Inuyasha inside their fathers stomach. He remembered the pain from his brothers inheritance –Tetsusaiga- when he touched it, and that of when his arm was cut off. His answer to a question that had by all means eluded him, both then and now was within his grasp::

"I'll just have to take it." He said as if making up his mind.

(( or reading what I just wrote. ::smiles:: That is it! Cliff hangers are cool neh? Any way, if you want to know what Sesshoumaru is looking for, you'll have to wait for the next chapter. That is... If I ever write it. I mean it would only take one day of serious writing and editing, but... I am SO lazy... uu so there aren't any guarantees. In any case. I hoped you liked it, and whether I get feed back or not, there will be one more chapter after this one. It might come tomorrow, or in a month, but I will post it eventually. This could become a continuous thing... I wanted to have serious moments between every one... Sesshoumaru and Rin and Inuyasha and Shippou then Inuyasha and Kagome at some point. Sango and Miroku... Even Kirara would have had her own page! Any way... ::smiles:: There is one more character I wanted to END this story with. If you guys can guess who it is, and like the idea, then we might just take this as far as we can go. If not? Thanks so much for reading this story! Okay... I'm done... I need to go torture some muses or something. See you all later, or not. Your choice after all... ))


	3. Something observed, something returned

INUYASHA... HIDDEN EMOTIONS / A NIGHT WITH SESSHOUMARU...

By, An Unwanted Soul

(( BOO!! Ha! I told you I'd be back. You cannot get rid of me for to long after all. Sorry about the wait in updating, this has been the first time I have had to really just sit down and right. Luckily, I think today may just be a grand one to write, so I might work on some other fictions to, but for now, I just intend to update the ones I have done so far. Now... Can anyone tell me who I plan to put into this story? Remember, Inuyasha has quite the cast, but I'll give you a hint... The character I am interested in is a lot like Sesshoumaru!! I bet your all gasping... No? Keh... We'll work on it then. Like I said, if you can guess who it is I'll dedicate more time to this story to get us to that part. Now in this chapter we will have a fight. Hopefully I won't disappoint –but as it will be Sesshoumaru fighting it is pretty safe to say it shouldn't take long... I wonder how I can work in a first person view... All right, enough talk. Thank you to everyone who has left a review and to everyone else who may have just come across this story. This chapter will be Sesshoumaru only –I think. After all... This is a story about him. Shall we begin? Oh and one more thing? To my lovely Lady Himura? You do me a great honor. And to ALYI? I do believe the shrine is in Inuyasha's eyes, but then again, explain to me how Sesshoumaru got out. If you remember, on the show he was defeated and thrown down to the left side of their fathers shrine, then Inuyasha and Kagome left, as his eye returned to him. I am just taking a little creative spin on things and saying the portal itself is still in the air near the shrine, where it was opened. Now without further ado...))

Warning... this story is a work in progress so errors will be made and it may be raunchy later on or even in this one. Please be gentle except for those mentioned above. This came from daydreams, ideas, other works from people and my own twisted imagination so tread carefully. Now for the warnings.

flames are accepted but to flame you should really read the whole story. If you don't like it you should stop, and if you don't read the story all the way through you really have no right to flame. And if you do read the whole story you can flame but what kind of moron reads a story they don't like? Yeah I know mind tricks, they are so much fun aren't they my little victims?

Try and be nice with flames? This is my first time so I don't know all the terms to let people know I made it up. I think 'au' means alternate universe and I guess this story is kind of like that even though it isn't that big of a stretch to see it happen in one of the episodes if you think about it...

And the last warning... if I make any mistakes please tell me what mistakes that I made. we may or may not know each other but I want to become really good at this and for that I need support whether it puts me down or strokes my ego. And for all you nc-17 readers- not that kind of a stroke, you sickos! Hahaha. Just kidding.

About the sicko part that is.

Thank you all for reading that... Again.

INUYASHA... HIDDEN EMOTIONS / A NIGHT WITH SESSHOUMARU...

Chapter three: Something observed... Something returned...

::Sesshoumaru sat calmly on the skeletal bone bird demon that was carrying him to his fathers shrine. He could make out the head belonging to his father –in his natural form. He stood as the bird began to veer away and leapt off and up into the air. The sounds of countless bird bone demons could be heard –hoarse scraping sounds, and crow like 'caws'- all around him. He found it a little agitating. Looking down to the coarse land beneath him he pushed off of the currents of air –as if they were as solid as the ground itself- and streamed down through the air. Ghost like trails of himself followed until they dissipated behind him, as he took his footing on the ground, and stood::

The time I spent here before-- he thought.  
  
::His thoughts included memories of being cast down into a pit near his fathers shrine by his brothers sword –along with losing his left arm/leg::  
  
--Proved to be useful after all, as I now know the most direct path to take, and do not require the aid of those foul 'birds'.  
  
::Sesshoumaru could not stand the scent the demon bone birds gave off. Being able to walk suited him just fine. He drew nearer to his goal –the skeleton of his father- and idly wondered how he attained such tremendous stature. Looking to a cliff nearby, he leapt up again, landing on the ragged surface, branches and pebbles near him and under him, his hair cascading down around his shoulders as his eyes narrowed finding the next suitable spot to land upon, as he leapt up again. After a few moments he fell calmly through the air, turning around to face his father shrine –still a good distance from him::  
  
(( Just think about the ending for season two –I think it was, not that this story takes place then, as he has Tokijin. ))  
  
"Father..." his voice, calm and withdrawn.  
  
::He moved forward, surveying the land and the tomb. He would not deny that his father was strong. Remembering when –in his own truest form- his poison ripped through the insides of his fathers body, and yet here, it still stood as if nothing had happened. It was remarkable. He could feel the demon bird bones gathering not to far –or to near- him. No doubt they were there not only to provide passage but also to guard against intruders. Sesshoumaru was however, unconcerned by them. He looked up into his fathers jaw now –from another small cliff closer to the tomb- with interest, towards the broken fang::  
  
"The source of –our- inheritance." He said.  
  
::He turned his back on his fathers skeleton, looking around. He stood upon the area where he did battle with his brother. He walked for long moments looking over the ground, where they fought. Memories –mostly bittersweet- as he remembered how his brother unlocked the secret to revealing the swords true form. He looked over his shoulder, to his father's broken fang. He was curious as to whether it was his father, or the sword alone who could use the wind scar –and the more powerful technique, the backlash wave. He concluded that the sword alone must have had such powers less the demon mask dragon Ryoukoutsuei, would have never injured the great 'King of Dogs' that had been his living father. He turned around again, still walking. In the distance he could see where it had happened. The very spot –still red- from where he had lost his left arm::  
  
I have had enough looking around.

::He turned to face his fathers shrine again. His hair streaming around behind him, his tail's fur rippling in the wind::

Now we shall if my inheritance has any worth. Though, it would appear there is something else I must first tend to...  
  
::He could smell the foul scent of demon bird bones reforming in the air above them. Several had gathered and flew over him in a steady circle, while others slammed into each other, breaking apart in the air, but never falling, as they connected to each other like pieces of a puzzle. He laid his hand on the Tokijin, removing it from his waistband and readying it for the fight at hand::  
  
Maybe they are not as useless as I thought them to be.  
  
::Bones snapped into place. And soon, two huge pits –no bigger than the size of Sesshoumaru's paws- glared down at the Inu TaiYoukai. The foul bone demon's empty eye sockets were only a prelude to its size, as countless demons streamed into each other near its growing skull. Sesshoumaru watched calmly as a sharp three part beak began to form. Soon the body itself began to take shape –reminiscent perhaps of a four winged dove, whose tail was made of –five- long snakelike bones. The rib cage curled into itself –making it much flatter than what looked to be natural. The wings looked more like awkward claws while the demon's tail seemed to curl down as if to rake through the wind. At last the beast let loose a sound akin to shattering tree's and crumbling mountains, as more of the smaller bird bone demon's flew into its rib cage, as if imprisoned. The empty eyes turned on Sesshoumaru, who watched curiously. With another shrieking call the bird sped down towards Sesshoumaru::  
  
(( Now is a time when I wish I could draw. All right the rest of –or rather- the –actual- fight will be done in Italics. I hope that is not a problem? If it is, then in your reviews let me know and I will edit it for you. I think I understand what I want to do, but still, I want to be sure all of you like it. ))

**_Sesshoumaru leapt up into the air as the wicked beast of bones came down, Tokijin drawn, his eyes devoid of any emotion, cold and calm –as they usually were when he was in a fight. The demon's three part mouth opened as several bird demon beaks –all cawing- ripped out towards Sesshoumaru's body. His eyes narrowed, as it now made sense as to why they had flown into the beasts ribs.  
  
_**They not only make this creatures body, but are its weapons. Most interesting father. Are these perhaps the guardians of your tomb?  
  
**_Sesshoumaru's tail fluffed up slightly as he caught the wind to slow himself, then pushed off of a current of the air. His body was hurled to the side as the bone bird beaks crashed into the ground where he had been standing before he had leapt up to engage the foul creature. Its scent was sickening –it reeked of bleached bones and decay. Sesshoumaru was intent on ending this fight as soon as possible –if for nothing else than to spare himself the scent of this creature. He caught the blade in his right hand –having flipped it around so he could use the swords blade as a brace –where the blade was now guarding his arm, while his wrist was bent- as well as to launch a wave of its power. He pulled the blade forth –as he had done when he fought Inuyasha in his transformed state- and watched as a large blue arc ripped through the air, manipulating the currents of the wind and creating a tremendous pressure. The wave caught the demon beasts left lower wing. The claw like appendage fell as its three part beak opened allowing it to let out a shriek of pain. Sesshoumaru pushed off another current of the wind and fell gracefully to the ground, flipping the blade around again, and extending his arm –pointing to blade towards the demon beast._**

"You, are in my way." His voice was cold.  
  
**_The bird demon beats flew up in an awkward fashion –now lacking one of its four wings- and crashed into the jaw of Sesshoumaru's father. A tip of one of his fangs now lay within the demon beasts wings. It shrieked again as –after it turned around- it noticed blue edges launched towards it from the tip of Sesshoumaru's blade. Its beak opened as countless beaked skulls flew into and against the blue edged beams of energy. Sesshoumaru watched as the edges ripped through the skulls, even so they were to weak to do much more than scratch the demon beasts bone body, while the shards of the shredded beak skulls now flew through the air towards him –threatening to rip him to shreds. He pushed up off the ground lightly, as the ground was laid to a tattered ruin before him. As he rose into the air, he noticed –first by scent then by sight- as more of the demon bird bones flew through the air toward the demon beasts rib cage.  
  
_**I see they are nearly limitless. As long as it has a way to regain its current form it will not be easily defeated. I'll end it now.  
  
**_The foul smelling demon bird bones flew around him, as he began to fall through the air. As he did so, he returned the Tokijin to his waist band, extending his right arm, and catching the single leg of one of the demon bone birds. It carried him towards the demon beasts inner rib cage. Pulling his body forward, the bone bird he had used to get so close was thrown through the air away from him _(( Think Frisbee )) _as he held up both his index and middle finger, a green mist coating the air around him. Kicking off the currents of the air again, he spun his body around as a thick green ribbon of poison spiraled around his body. Closing his eyes and ignoring his nose, he used the momentum to allow his body to be carried inside the beasts rib cage. The ribbon spiraled as the demon beast shrieked once again. His poisoned claws eating away at the demon beasts insides –as they had done to his fathers. However, the demon beast was in no way as strong or sturdy as the body of his father and so it began to cave in on itself –as Sesshoumaru ripped out of it from the other side. He looked over his shoulder as the demon beast began to fall apart. He had no intention of allowing it time to restore its body, and so removing the Tokijin from the waistband –as he fell- once more he slashed it in the direction of the falling demon. Arcs of blue energy ripped through the air smashing into the falling remnants of the beast, which let out one more –feeble- screech as its body was reduced to bone fragments and dust. Sesshoumaru's blade ceased its pulsing as he began to fall gracefully though the air. He placed the Tokijin once again, within his waist band –completely- as he touched the ground.  
  
_**::Sesshoumaru stood straight as walked calmly towards –and passed- the remnants of the demon beast. He had been delayed from his goal, but not distracted. His gaze fell upon a soft white bone, as he removed his sword –the tenseiga- from his waistband. Unsheathing it his cold gaze caught sight of the messengers from the underworld, still struggling with removing the last vestiges of life from the bone. Time seemed to freeze as they turned around and looked up at Sesshoumaru, who brought the sword down upon them. His eyes narrowed gently as he watched them fall to ash::  
  
"Hm." He said quietly to himself.

At the shrine with Janken and Rin  
  
That girl is not much more than a statue when Lord Sesshoumaru is not present. It is most unnerving, how she sits there, completely oblivious to anything. Humans... Thought Janken as he looked over at Rin, once again to make sure she was there.  
  
::Janken, Rin, and Ah-Un, had all been waiting for quite a while now. Sesshoumaru had left Janken to keep the passageway open, and surely enough Janken had succeeded. Ah-Un ate what was given to him from the satchel on his right side –after Rin had gotten it for them. Rin had been sitting quietly, doing her best not blink. Janken had been walking in circles wondering about what his Lord Sesshoumaru could be doing, walking back to the portal periodically to ensure it had stayed open::  
  
Perhaps the Lord is going to use the Tenseiga to revive one of his father fangs, and thus have the material he needs to make that old fool Totosai make him a new sword! I suppose that must be it. Janken thought proudly, congratulating himself on figuring it out.  
  
::Rin jumped up, startling Janken as Sesshoumaru stepped out from the portal. Janken rushed over to his lord, completely ignoring the gasping Rin::  
  
"Me Lord! I am so glad to see you are all right!!" Cried out Janken, before noticing the scent of bones on his Master.  
"Did all go as planned?" He asked curiously.  
  
::Sesshoumaru regarded Janken with a cold stare before looking to Rin, who seemed completely startled::  
  
"Yes, Janken. Everything went as planned. Rin? You have faired well I trust?" He said as he usually did when he had returned from leaving her in Janken's care.  
  
"Oh! Yes my Lord! However I... That is to say—"she stuttered until she was cut off  
  
"Yes Rin?" Asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Your arm!!" She exclaimed.  
  
::A soft breeze blew as only those close to him would be able to notice the small smile on his face. Janken blinked not understanding until he looked over his Master, and noticed he had two arms once again::  
  
"m-m-m-MASTER?!" He cried out in shock –finally- noticing.

::Sesshoumaru regarded them both for a moment before looking up to the sky a little, glad to see something other than the foul smelling bird bones. He spoke quietly though they heard every word::  
  
"As I said; everything went as I had planned for it to go. Now..." He said quietly as Ah-Un made its way over.  
"There is something else we must tend to." He finished  
  
::Rin laughed a little as she made haste to get onto Ah-Un's back –who knelt down to help her. Janken stammered as he made his way up to the dragons head and the reigns, while Sesshoumaru –after raising his left arm once more to ensure it had taken its proper place correctly- took his own seat on the dragons back::  
  
"Where to me Lord?" Asked Janken.  
  
What is mine has been returned to me.  
  
::Sesshoumaru looked down to Rin who smiled brightly, still shocked at her Masters new arm::  
  
To think, I have a human to thank.  
  
::With that thought he petted her lightly on the head with his left hand and she smiled even more brightly as he looked up to the sky calmly as always, letting both of his arms rest in his lap. A new journey about to begin::

(( Done! I just ran out of ideas is all. So, how many of you figured this was going to be the ending? I hope you liked the fight... Well what else is there... This could be the stories end, or I could make it something much longer. That will be up to you –the reviewers- cause when all is said and done, you're the ones with the real power. So then... What's it going to be? Thanks to all of those who read this if it is to be the end, and if it is not the end, well then I look forward to having more fun with you all. So, until the next time –or a new story- See ya! )) 


End file.
